Luggage rack is a common device for transporting articles. Luggage racks are usually fixed at the rear of automobiles when in use. In order to facilitate use, existing luggage racks can be basically folded, thus shortening the length of luggage racks when not in use.
The existing folding mechanism for realizing the folding of the luggage rack is generally provided with two parallel clamping pieces at the rear end of the connecting seat, a horizontal pin hole is arranged at the front end of the two parallel clamping pieces, a fixed rod hinge hole is arranged at the rear end, a vertical direct pin hole is arranged below the fixed rod hinge hole, the fixed rod is hinged on the hinge hole of the connecting seat through bolts, a pin hole is arranged in front of the hinge position of the fixed rod, and a luggage frame is arranged behind the hinge position of the fixed rod. When the luggage frame is horizontal, the pin hole at the front end of the fixing rod below the luggage frame is fixed on the horizontal pin hole of the connecting seat through a bolt. When the luggage frame is turned upward around the hinge, the pin hole at the front end of the fixing rod is aligned with the vertical pin hole of the connecting seat and fixed through the bolt. However, the luggage frame of the existing common luggage rack is relatively high. In order to fold the luggage rack, a user can only pull out the bolt from the horizontal pin hole of the connecting seat after half a circle around the luggage rack to the front of the luggage rack, then wind back to turn the luggage rack, and then fix the luggage rack on the vertical pin hole of the connecting seat through the bolt, which is inconvenient to use.